ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Connor
|kanji= コノー |rōmaji= Konor |alias= Kale |race= Saiyan |gender= Male |age= 21 (physically) 1 (chronologically) |height= 5'11" |weight= 210 lbs |birthday= December 12 (birthdate of Raian) |eyes= Blue |hair= Black |blood type= AB |affiliation= Earth |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation= Martial Artist |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Earth |status= Alive |relatives= Ariel (Mother of genetic source) Raian (Genetic source/brother) |counterpart= Raian (genetic source) |powers= Chi Super Saiyan |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Connor (コノー Konor), also known as Kale (ケール Keiru) is a cloned Saiyan, created by Dr. Wheel from Raian's DNA, and is currently a wanderer in search of his own purpose. Appearance Being cloned from Raian, Connor exhibits a very similar appearance, however, due to his modified DNA, he is not a perfect match. Like all Saiyans, Connor has dark-coloured hair that stands on end, and is cropped short. He also possesses a muscular physique, built for battle, and shares his skin tone with Raian. This physical appearance never changes, not only because of his status as a Saiyan, who age relatively slow, but because of Connor's status as a clone. His attire at first consisted of a skintight, white "power suit" that he was given during his cloning process that functions as a ki-enhancer. it is emblazoned with a thin, red, geometric shape. However, after settling down in a "normal" life, Connor donned a black T-shirt with a similar marking, and blue fatigue pants tucked into dark-brown combat boots with a large buckled-belt. Personality Due to his past as a clone created simply to be used, Connor is defiant and does not like being told what to do or being dismissed. Befitting his Saiyan heritage, he often acts with extreme confidence, bordering on arrogance, and is extremely overconfident in his own abilities, willing to disregard others help in belief of his own superiority. Due to the fact he never really had the opportunity to interact with anyone until recently, Connor will act confrontational to anyone, making him aggressive, even for a Saiyan, and kindness is often seen as wasted on the boy. He is often also overrun by anger and rage, due to his issues as a mere copy, and this influences his Super Saiyan abilities. Because he lost the purpose he was originally created for, Connor is utterly determined to carve his existence into the fabric of the universe, and wants to be noticed, to find his purpose, and is willing to go to extremes to accomplish this. Rather ironically, considering his Saiyan heritage, Connor has a dislike for monkeys, apes, and other primates (excluding humans and Saiyans). History Connor was created by Dr. Wheel, a very intelligent scientist located on Earth, from the DNA of the half-human, half-Saiyan hybrid Raian. Created initially as a new vessel for the Dr. Wheel, Raian's DNA was modified for Connor, several splicing attempts which removed the human DNA completely, and filled in the gaps as best he could with Saiyan DNA, creating a pure Saiyan clone. However, before the full year necessary to remove the clone's own consciousness (and thus make it easier for Dr. Wheel to transfer himself into this new body), Connor awoke at the 8 month mark, and, using his powerful Saiyan abilities, destroyed the pod he was kept in, and the section of Dr. Wheel's lab where his cloning had taken place, and fled. Equipment Power Suit (former): A suit formerly donned by Connor, the suit was created as a means of regulating and enhancing the young Saiyan's ki output, due to Dr. Wheel's uncertainty of the amount of control Connor's body would have without some sort of insurance. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Solar Powers: Due to Dr. Wheel modifying Raian's DNA to give Connor and extra push in powers to beat Raian if they ever did encounter, caused Connor's cells to mutate and give him the Solar Empowerment abilities, such as absorb solar energy and convert it for use as physical strength. Aside from that he has low level of Solar Manipulation which allows him to create, shape and manipulate all aspects of a sun. He has seen to be able to generate heat, luminosity, generate fire blasts. Zenkai: Zenkai is an ability that is genetically exclusive to Saiyans. The ability is a genetic trait that allows a Saiyan's power to increase substantially after recovering from near fatal injuries. Immense ''Ki: As a Saiyan, Connor boasts a truly immense ''ki reserve that far outstrips that of most ordinary beings, though the power suit he initially wore was able to regulate and suppress this, without it, his output is truly fearsome. As a Super Saiyan, this output puts Connor in the same class as a Shinigami Captain. *'Energy Sense:' The ability to sense any form of energy, so long as it isn't being masked. *''Ki'' Enhancement: The ability to enhance parts of his body utilizing ki. This can be done to increase his durability to prevent weapons such as swords from causing damage at all and enabling them to be blocked with just a single finger. Incredible Durability: Connor possesses nearly indestructible durability. This durability allows him to rush into dangerous scenes with little care for what might actually happen. Longetivity: As a clone, Connor has a form of "biological immortality" and is unable to age. He can still die of old age and be killed, however, his physical appearance will never change due to time. Immense Strength: An ability inherent to all Saiyans, Connor is possessed of immense physical power, able to lift things far greater than him with solely his hand, and shatter the very terrain when he is fighting at full force. Connor can lift and press over 3 tons. He can possibly lift more, the current limits of his strength are not known. *'Super leap:' To compensate for his inability to fly like any other Saiyan, Connor uses the ki to pump into his super-strong muscles in his legs to jump incredible distances and heights Hand to Hand Combat: more to come... Ki-Related Abilities Ki Blast: The most basic offensive application of ki, Connor is capable of creating a sphere of ki energy and using it as an offensive projectile. The strength of this blast varies depending on the ki output. Eye Laser: One of Connor's signature abilities, the Eye Laser are precise laser-like beams shot from both eyes. Like the ki blast, the strength of this attack varies with the potency of the ki output, and they can range from a thin bream to a large energy blast. Kiai: The ability to create a powerful force by focusing ki with a shout. Transformations Super Saiyan An advanced transformation only assumed by extraordinarily powerful members of the Saiyan race. Unlike Raian, it is unknown exactly how Connor obtained the Super Saiyan transformation, and it is quite possible he was simply cloned with the ability to use it. Unlike a standard Super Saiyan, Connor's Super Saiyan appearance differs drastically. While his hair still stands fully on end, they become a bright red coloration, and his eyes become a matching red as well, however, the irises "fade" slightly, leaving the white of his eyes more visible. Due to Connor's modified DNA, his Super Saiyan transformation is "special" in this regard, and it was theorised by Dr. Wheel that Connor's Super Saiyan energy output surpasses that of a normal Super Saiyan. While in this state, his physical and ki abilities all drastically increase, with his ki surpassing that of a Shinigami Captain's powerful reiatsu. His power rises at least a hundred times his normal level, however, he also becomes far more aggressive in this state, and gains a red aura as opposed to the gold, to match his hair and eyes. Gallery Super Man Connor.jpg 10300004_10154186506035417_8006362144666630167_n.jpg Trivia *Connor is based on Connor, otherwise known as Kon-El, of the DC Comics Universe, specifically the Young Justice Animated series incarnation. *Connor's Power Suit is vulnerable to Magic energy due to the biology of the material used for the suit. *Connor is often called "Clone 001"(クローン001,Kurōn-001) by Dr. Wheel, and his Reploids. This could hint that Connor isn't the only Raian clone in existence. Category:Saiyan Category:Original Characters Category:Super Saiyans Category:Clones